The present invention is directed to photovoltaic systems. More particularly, the invention provides systems and methods for mounting photovoltaic modules. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to supporting photovoltaic modules with a predetermined tilt. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Photovoltaics convert sunlight into electricity, providing a desirable source of clean energy. FIG. 1 is a simplified diagram of a conventional photovoltaic array. The photovoltaic array 100 includes strings 1, 2, 3, 4, . . . n, where n is a positive integer larger than or equal to 1. Each string includes photovoltaic (PV) modules (e.g., solar panels) that are connected in series. The photovoltaic array 100 is connected to a central inverter 110, which provides an alternating current (AC) connection to a power grid 120.
The installation of photovoltaic arrays often presents logistical challenges. For example, some conventional mounting systems hold photovoltaic modules (e.g., solar panels) at a fixed tilt toward the equator with a tilt angle from the horizon that is approximately equal to the latitude of the photovoltaic arrays. Often, these mounting systems are assembled by hand in the field from metal components; therefore, assembling these mounting systems usually are expensive and labor intensive. The mounting systems often need to withstand harsh outdoor conditions and mechanical loads for a significant period of time, such as 20 years or more.
Hence, it is highly desirable to improve techniques for the mounting of PV modules.